


Shut Up and Drive

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [87]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: An innocent has a brush with U.N.C.L.E.





	Shut Up and Drive

Alvin Brown cursed loudly as the light turned to red, and he was forced to stop. Despite there being no other traffic he chose to wait, rather than jump the light. He’d tried that the previous week but the sheriff had been waiting to pounce on anyone who did just that.

As he waited for the green light, his rear door was suddenly opened, and a man in an expensive suit dived into the vehicle. He was clearly hiding from someone because he crouched down in the space between the front and back seats. 

“I need a ride to the next town,” the man told him.

“Hey man, I don’t give rides to fugitives.”

“I’m not a fugitive,” the man replied. “But I do need to get to the next town without being seen.”

Alvin’s heart froze in his chest when he turned to face the guy saw him reaching into his jacket. He felt certain a gun was about to be pulled on him and audibly sighed in relief when a wallet was produced instead. The guy in the sharp suit counted out several bills and handed them over. Even though Alvin still had his doubts about the guy, fifty bucks was fifty bucks. 

“Don’t talk to me, or look back at me,” the guy instructed. “I can’t risk anyone realising where I am.”

Alvin took the money and turned back just as the lights turned to green. Partway through the two mile journey, he heard the guy fumbling around, and then say, “open channel D.” Alvin was about to reply that he didn’t understand what he meant when he heard another, quieter, voice and realised he must have some sort of walkie-talkie.

“Napoleon, where are you?” asked the voice, which had a slight accent. “You’ve been silent for twenty-four hours.”

“Don’t say you were worried about me, Tovarisch.”

“I was merely concerned about the money you still owe me.”

“I’ll get it back to you on Friday, along with the fifty I need to borrow this evening. Anyway, I got the package, and I’m on my way back. Should be home in four hours or so.”

“We will be waiting.”

Alvin was desperate to know who the guy was in the back of his car, but kept his mouth shut. From the conversation he’d heard he was sure he was some sort of spy. The only other words he heard from him were a brief ‘thank you’ from the guy as he got out. Alvin looked around to see where the guy was going, but there was no sign of him. If it hadn’t been for the very real cash he had in his pocket, he could almost have convinced himself the incident hadn’t happened.


End file.
